


Poor Sap

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Pairing- Stan Pines X Stacy MonroeSummary- Sometimes one gets annoyed over the little thingsPrompt -This is based on this art piece done by http://kaleidoreef.tumblr.comhttp://i65.tinypic.com/10dtchx.pngWord Count: 1181Warnings: Implied lemon time





	Poor Sap

Stanley Pines!” 

Stacy all but shouted as she grabbed another box of useless junk. The newly formed Mystery Shack did need things to sell but sixteen boxes of crap was too much. Opening the box at her feet Stacy sighed as they were more t-shirts. She couldn’t believe a man as cheek as Stan would have binge bought so many stupid t-shirts. 

“Aww but Stace they’re perfect,” 

Stan Pines smiled that innocent smile as he held up a white and red t-shirt. There was a picture of a green fir tree wiping tears from its eyes; with patches and bright bold letters across it that said “Poor Sap” 

“You barely can get people in here for tours. Let alone to buy as much of this stuff as you bought.” 

Stacy took a deep breath. He had just done his first week of the shack and wasn’t happy at his results. He kept putting more and more into the shack with little yield. She appreciated his enthusiasm but it wasn’t selling. 

“Come on toots...you’d look cute as hell in one of these. Plus, if you wear them others will buy them” 

Stan held the shirt up to his nose and began to dance around with it. Stacy rolled her eyes as she walked past Stan with a box of other merchandise. She couldn’t believe that he would actually think that stuff would sell. 

“I am not going to wear one of these Stan. No one would buy them. Now let's get the rest of this stuff upstairs so we can go get some dinner before the diner closes.” 

Stan’s excitement seemed to fade at Stacy’s stern comment. Her own heart sank seeing that looking in his eyes. She tried to keep them both grounded. There was a lot they had to do but she didn’t want to hurt him. Putting the last little bit upstairs she forced a smile as she took hold of his hand. 

“I can...make some pancakes if you wanna stay in tonight?” 

Stan nodded silently. He was still hurt by earlier comment she could tell. Taking a deep breath, she kissed his cheek. She was going to do her best to make it up to him for this. Normally she wouldn’t be so cruel with her words. But with not only cleaning out Ford’s stuff they were taking in far more and she was having an issue with it. 

“Would you like anything special in your pancakes Stan? I have fresh fruit or some...” 

“Stacy I’m not a damn child. You don’t have to keep tryin’ to make me feel better. What’s done is done. Yeah, I’m a little hurt but ya can't change the past. Let's just make do and get over it...OKAY?!?” 

Stacy’s eyes widened as she heard his snap at the end. Without saying a word, she nodded and went to make dinner. Not making a peep she made a few pancakes for the both of them with some sausage, making sure to serve him first. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the syrup, grabbed her plate, and sat down in front of him. Nibbling at her food her stomach was upset at how things were handled. Stan looked at her as he aggressively ate his food. Getting up he grabbed a glass of milk and sat back down, chugging the glass as quickly as he poured it. 

“Stacy,” 

Stacy pulled her hand back from Stan’s reach. She hated how that was always her initial response. She knew that he meant her no harm and yet she was conditioned to react that way. Taking a deep breath she reached out and took hold of his hand. 

“I’m really sorry Stan. I didn’t mean to squash your idea. I was just getting a little riled up from trying to separate your stuff and Ford’s.” 

Stacy’s tone was soft and genuine. She hated that she couldn’t process things at times resulting in explosions like this.  
he couldn’t process things at times resulting in explosions like this. 

“Look Toots it isn’t your fault. I... I just felt like you were trying to cover up what had happened. You remember how Ma used to do that to Ford and I to ignore whatever was going wrong,” 

Stan took a deep breath as he squeezed Stacy’s hand. Reaching his other hand up he cupped her cheek with his free hand. Looking into her eyes he could see the sense of fear leaving her gaze. That was something he hated seeing in anyone he cared about...the look of fear or anger in their eyes. 

“I’m sorry I snapped. Guess we both need to learn how to communicate a bit better.” 

Stan chuckled as he rubbed his thumb against Stacy’s cheek. She couldn’t help but giggle as she nuzzled against his hand. She hadn’t had many opportunities to grow with someone like this. It was nice to know that they would both get better from this moment and all issues going forward. 

“Yeah...just a little.” 

Stacy chuckled as she reached up and kissed his lips gently before sitting back down. Her stomach growled as she could feel less stressed about things. 

“I guess it’s time to finish dinner. Then maybe we can get those shirts into the shack for the morning. I mean you’ll only have my help for another month before school starts.” 

Stacy pulled away just enough to be able to quickly eat. She pulled away from him just enough to scarf down her food. Stan chuckled as he watched her devour her food like a child. It was like something went off in her mind that said it was okay to be hungry. Stan looked down at his plate and finished his up as he watched Stacy lean back after finishing. 

“I hope my pancakes don’t suck. I know I didn’t do too well last time.” 

Stacy chuckled as she waited for him to finish before grabbing both plates. Without hesitation she went to the sink and washed them. Following behind her Stan wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his stubble against her neck eliciting a mew from Stacy. 

“Guess you’re already expecting desert?” 

Stacy said her tone breathy as his nuzzles turned to kisses. Stan kissed up her neck and whispered “of course Toots. Who wouldn’t be with such a beauty?” into her ear before nipping at it. Stacy moaned feeling his teeth graze across her ear. 

“You are wicked Stanley Pines.” 

Stacy said as she finished the dishes and bumped against him with her hip. Putting everything away she made her way towards the stairs. 

“How about we go take a shower Stan? That way we don’t have to deal with the funk of the day?” 

Stacy asked as she turned her face towards the now smirking Stan. He nodded as he briskly walked behind her, took her in his arms bridal style, and carried her up the stairs. He didn’t have to be told twice. He was going to reassure Stacy that he loved her for everything that she was; one kiss at a time.


End file.
